When you love someone
by Ally.csi4life
Summary: 17 year old Sara Sidle is told by her parents they are getting a divorce, she runs out the house in tears. A mystery guy finds her helps her to understand why her parents are doing this.


Sara had ran out of her house crying, she had just been told by her parents they were getting a divorce. She ran all the way to her favourite park when she was younger. She sat down on a swing and cried her heart out. Sara knew her parents weren't getting on, it was obvious to anyone who met them they weren't happy together anymore. Yet Sara still thought they'd stay together for her little brother and her's sake. At 17 she never expected for news like this to make her feel this way.

 _Come home early after class_  
 _Don't be hanging 'round the back of the schoolyard_  
 _I've been called up by a teacher_  
 _She says she can't even reach you 'cause you're so far_

"You okay?" asked a male voice.

Sara nodded her head and wiped her face using the sleeve on her jumper. He handed her a tissue and told her to use it instead of her jumper.

"Thanks" Sara said taking the tissue.

"No problem, do you mind if I sit here?" he asked pointing to the swing next to hers.

Sara shook her head, the mystery male sat next to her.

"So, can I know the name of the beautiful girl who's upset?" he asked.

Sara blushed "It's Sara, yours?"

"Gil but everyone calls me Grissom or Griss. You can call me whatever, I don't mind" he told her smiling.

"I like your name, I've never heard it before" Sara said looking down.

"Thanks, I like yours too. A pretty name for a beautiful girl."

Once again this made Sara blush.

"So beautiful, can I ask why you're so upset?"

Sara sniffled and told him "My parents are getting a divorce."

"I see."

 _You've been talking with your fist_  
 _We didn't raise you up like this, now did we_  
 _There have been changes in this house_  
 _Things that you don't know about in this family_

"I know, it's stupid to cry about it, I mean all they do nowadays is argue but who wants their parents to split up, right? I mean parents are meant to be together forever. You know, like in the movies when couple get together and they have that happily ever after."

She realised she had started to ramble "Sorry, I didn't mean that, the rambling. I always do that when I'm upset or angry or nervous or..."

"It's okay, I don't mind" Grissom told her.

Sara looked at him for the first time and saw he was looking at her watching her every movement. For the first time she saw his amazing blue eyes that had a sparkle.

"You have blue eyes" Sara said not thinking before speaking.

"I know and you have brown eyes, they're my favourite colour of eyes" he told her smiling.

Sara smiled back " I like your eyes."

"I like yours too" he told her back.

 _It don't make sense, but nevertheless_  
 _You gotta believe us, it's all for the best_

"Do your parents know where you are?" he asked her breaking the silence.

Sara shook her head "I ran out as soon as they told us."

"Us?" he asked.

"My brother and me.

"I see. You should go back so they know you're okay. I can walk with you if you want, you know to make sure you get there safely."

"I guess so."

Grissom stood up and held his hand out to her and smile.

"Come on, lets go" he said wiggling his fingers.

Sara took his hand and stood up.

 _It don't make sense_  
 _The way things go_  
 _Son you should know_

They started walking after she told him where she lived, they held hands the whole way. They hadn't spoke since they started walking.

"You know sometime parents getting a divorce isn't always that bad. It can mean double the presents at Christmas and on birthdays, more days out, two homes, two bedrooms. There's lots of good things that can happen" he told her.

"I suppose" she said quietly.

 _Sometimes moms and dads fall out of love_  
 _Sometimes two homes are better than one_  
 _Some things you can't tell your sister 'cause she's still too young_  
 _Yeah you'll understand_  
 _When you love someone_

"I'm not helping make this sound better am I?"

"You're trying, I appreciate it."

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Everything's going to change though, nothings ever going to be the same" Sara said a tear running down her face.

Grissom noticed this, he stopped walking to wipe it away.

"Don't cry beautiful girl. Not everything's going to change, yes somethings will but a lot of things won't. You'll still have the same family and friends, you'll have your home as well as an extra one. You can more or less pick where you go to stay any day of the week, you are of an age where you can make your own decisions. Something that will change is you won't have to go home and hear your parents argue. It won't be as bad as you think, I promise."

 _There ain't no one here to blame_  
 _Nothing's going to change with your old friends_  
 _Your room will stay the same_  
 _'Cause you'll only be away on the weekends_

Sara looked at him and gave a slight smile.

"Is that a smile I see?" Grissom asked.

This made Sara's smile bigger, Grissom placed his hand on her cheek.

"You have a beautiful smile" he told her.

"Thanks" Sara said blushing again.

"No worries."

"Do you think they'll still love us, my brother and me, will our parents still love us?" Sara asked.

"Of course they will, just because they don't love each other doesn't mean they'll stop loving you's, I promise."

"You promise?"

"I promise" he said smiling at her.

"I know we've only just met but I trust you, is that weird?" Sara asked him looking him in the eyes.

He shook his head "No, cause I feel the same way about you."

 _It don't make sense but nevertheless_  
 _You gotta believe us, it's all for the best_  
 _It don't make sense_  
 _It don't add up_  
 _We'll always love you no matter what_

"I don't usually trust people, especially someone I've just, met. Why are you so different?"

"I dunno beautiful girl but I'm glad you do trust me."

They smiled at each other.

"I don't want to go home just yet, I can't face them yet" she told him.

"Okay, then we can sit over the on the grass" he said pointing towards the grassy hill.

They sat down next to each other still holding hands. Neither said anything, they sat there in comfortable silence.

"I think deep down they still love each other, they just don't know it."

"Maybe they do" Grissom agreed.

 _Sometimes moms and dads fall out of love_  
 _Sometimes two homes are better than one_  
 _Some things you can't tell your sister 'cause she's still too young_  
 _Yeah you'll understand_  
 _When you love someone_  
 _When you love someone_

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'll always be here. I know we just met but..."

"Thanks, I'd like that" she said smiling at him.

"Good, give me your hand" he said while getting something out of his pocket.

She did as he said, he used the pen from his pocket to write his number on her hand and signed it _"your blue eyed guy"_.

Said smile at him then kissed his cheek.

"Thanks" Sara said.

She leaned against him with her head on his shoulder, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

Sara started to cry again, this time Grissom didn't say anything he just held her and rubbed her back.

 _Come home early after class_  
 _Don't be hanging 'round the back of the schoolyard_  
 _And if we're crying on the couch_  
 _Don't let it freak you out_  
 _This has been so hard_

"I know they mean well, they think it's best for my brother and me getting a divorce it's just, I don't want them to, I want them to stay together forever."

"I know beautiful girl, but sometimes people aren't meant to be together forever. Some people are lucky and find that one person the are meant to be with forever and have their happily ever after but some people spend years together and eventually grow apart."

 _Sometimes moms and dads fall out of love_

"Sometimes people do it as they think it will be for the best not just for them but for everyone."

 _Sometimes the best intentions just ain't enough_  
 _Some things you can't tell your sister 'cause she's still too young_

"I guess so" she said back.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

 _Yeah you'll understand_

He walked her all the way home, when they were nearly there she asked him "how did you know how to get here, I mean I didn't show you."

 _When you love someone_

He smiled at her and said "My mum and dad split up 5 years ago when I want 13. My mum lives a couple blocks away and my dad lives at the bottom of the street."

 _When you love someone_

Sara smiled, she knew when she saw him she had recognised him she just didn't know why, now she knew.

 _When you love someone_

"Well I better go beautiful girl, call sometime. Okay?" he said.

She nodded.

"Good" he said before leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Oh by the way, when my parents split up I was like you and didn't understand, I was upset but my mum told me I'd understand when I love someone. Tonight, I understood."

He left her there and walked to his dads house down the street. Sara walked into her house and told her parents, "It's okay, I understand why."

 _When you love someone_


End file.
